Hixar Fermi
is a character in the side stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. An Innovade, in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, he is the pilot of the GNR-000 GN Sefer and often assisted Grave Violento in MS battles. He returns in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F as a Gundam Meister and an agent of Veda, and later a member of Fereshte, piloting the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar also appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, piloting the second GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel and second GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. He also made a few appearances in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314. Personality & Character Appearing in the second season of 00P, Hixar Fermi is initially thought to be a normal human but as the story progressed, it is revealed that he is actually an Innovade but did know it himself. Hixar is known for his light hearted personality and jester like behavior. His jovial personality allows him to talk freely with almost anyone, even when meeting them for the first time. Hixar enjoys making others laugh, though has considerable trouble doing so with the serious Grave and reserved Chall. When he isn't backing up Grave in the GN Sefer he is spending time with the other members of Krung Thep joking around. Later, he had a mental breakdown as a result of Grave's death, and when he recovered, his character changes completely and he became more serious in work for Aeolia's Plan. Skills & Capabilities Through piloting the support unit, GN Sefer, Hixar proves that he is a capable pilot. By 00F, Hixar is registered as a Gundam Meister, able to pilot the Sadalsuud Type F on par with Fon Spaak, and can operate the machine's small GN Fields with high precision and skills. However, it is unclear whether this is a result of Hixar's increased skill or an ability that he possesses as an Innovade. History Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Introduction Hixar first appeared in chapter 11 of 00P, the first chapter of the second season, whereby he interrupted Grave and Ian's talk about the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel's performance. Hixar found their conversation topic boring, and suggested talking about women to lighten up the atmosphere. Grave was uninterested, he explained that he has to report to Veda and walks away. Hixar tried to rope in Ian in order to get Grave to stay, but Ian wanted to pass as he already have a wife and a child. Hixar then gave up and lamented that there are no good women around him. On a regular basis, he only gets to interact with 2 women - the dark Chall Acustica, and the childlike Gundam Meister 874 who only meets people via the monitor. Aware that the organization is recruiting new Gundam Meisters, Hixar feels that having a few more hot women would boost the morale of male Meisters and thinks about proposing it to Veda. Mission in a Ciity Hixar received his dream mission, “Recruit beautiful women from a city for CB", and went to the destination with Grave who had another mission in the same destination. They travelled in the Gundam Rasiel, but Grave landed it a few kilometres from the city and left it behind after activating its optical camouflage. The pair then walked the rest of the journey despite Hixar's protests. Once in the city, the two went their separate ways. After sometime, Hixar met with Grave at the designated meeting place. Hixar was depressed as his mission had failed. Hixar apologized to Grave as the latter was the one who had proposed the mission to Veda. According to Hixar, he had went after possible targets enthusiastically, but were rebuffed by the ladies. The loud commotion they made attracted the police, and he was even chase by some guys. Seeing how Hixar took the mission's failure so seriously, Grave felt slightly sorry for him. The truth was that Grave had set up Hixar's mission to divert attention from his own mission. Following Grave A team consisting of Hixar, Chall, Ian and Moreno were dispatched to remove the wreckage of the 12 AEU Hellion Mediums destroyed by Grave and his Gundam Rasiel. While helping with the disposal of the Hellion Medium wreckage, Hixar complains about having to be the driver and selling off the dismantled MS parts. Grave then apologized to him. Hixar noted that it is rare for Grave to apologize and remarked that he is willing to help Grave anytime. Grave then left for the city nearby, he had a mission there - to investigate and observe the Meister candidate, Neil Dylandy. Ian, Hixar and Moreno later put on some disguise and followed Grave as they want to know more about the new Meister. However, the trio was soon discovered by Grave and was chided for going against the organization's confidentiality principle. Supporting Grave in Battle In the hangar, Hixar received the order to sortie and support Grave and his Gundam Rasiel. Earlier on, Grave had launched in the Rasiel to checkout the latest news received regarding the Meister candidate, Allelujah Haptism. However as Grave predicted, it was a trap setup to capture the Gundam. Hixar suddenly sneezes and Ian advised him to see Moreno as he seemed to have caught a cold. Hixar replied that his sneezing was just sign that women elsewhere were thinking of him, and this made Ian comment that Hixar does not need Moreno as stupidity cannot be cured. Sensing Ian's sarcasm, Hixar bragged that Ian had kept his own daughter from coming to the base in fear that she'll fall for him. From behind, Linda Vashti, Ian's wife, explained that Mileina was too young to be involved in Celestial Being. Hixar and Ian were surprised and glad to see Linda on Earth. Linda had arrived from Lagrange 3 to deliver the GN Sefers. Hixar complimented Ian and Linda for their work, and sortied. Hixar was leading a team of 3 GN Sefers, one piloted by himself, the other two by Haros. Hixar's GN Sefer flies above the Gundam Rasiel and destroyed an enemy unit, the other two GN Sefers followed behind. The three GN Sefers then gave some of their parts to Rasiel to form Sefer Rasiel Form 3. The uncombined parts of the GN Sefers left and circled the battlefield from a distance; they were spreading GN particles, and creating a larger communication jamming area. After a while, the true enemy, the Tieren Kyitwo appeared. Hixar and his GN Pod was shot down by Tieren Kyitwo, and Grave took over command of the other two machines. Then 874 appeared with 5 other GN Sefers and Grave managed to forced the Tieren Kyitwo to retreat using Sefer Rasiel Form 4. Testing of Sefer Rasiel Form 5 In space, Grave, 874 and Hixar were testing Sefer Rasiel Form 5. To complete the form, 4 GN Sefers were used and they were piloted by Hixar, 874 and 2 Haros. The GN Sefer team was led by Hixar, and although 874 was not an official pilot of the machine, she joined them as she was tasked to collect the test's data. 874's presence made Hixar uncomfortable. In the previous mission, her performance outshone his and Hixar was worried that she may replace him if he did not perform well this time. After forming the Sefer Rasiel Form 5, Grave launched its 8 Bits but could not control them properly. 874 asked him to transfer some of the Bits' control to her; she also requested for Hixar's help. 874 and Hixar's GN Pods (GN Sefer without the Bits and the Core Block portion) can control the Bits to a certain extent, and the transfer of the Bits' control was done via Veda. Grave later remarked matter of factly that controlling 8 Bits simultaneously is difficult. Hixar misinterpreted his mood, and tried to cheer Grave up by saying it will be fine as he and his GN Pod can provide support. 874 agreed but added that it may not be enough. She felt that to solve the issue there may be a need to get more pilots for the GN Sefer, or replace the current pilot with someone better. Aware that 874 was implying that he was not good enough, Hixar pointed out that training can improve one's skills. To his surprise, Grave agrees and wanted the training to start right away. Hixar tried to wiggle out of it but failed miserably. Later, 874 observed that Hixar's skills are improving faster than expected, and this caused her to marvel at humanity's unpredictability. Testing of Virtue Physical To test the Virtue Physical, a mock battle was held between it and Rasiel. Hixar and his GN Sefer were also deployed to support Gundam Rasiel. Under Grave's command, Hixar launched the GN Sefer's Bits and manoeuvred them behind the Virtue Physical. However, the Bits' beam attacks were easily blocked by Virtue Physical's GN Field. The Bits soon returned to the GN Sefer for recharging, and Virtue Physical seized the opportunity to lower its GN FIeld and launch its attack. Grave was caught off guard by one of the attacks and while trying to defend against it, Hixar unexpectedly plunged his GN Sefer into the line of the attack. Hixar planned to diffuse the attack by releasing the GN particles stored within GN Sefer's GN Condenser. Although his plan worked, his cries of victory soon turned into scream of agony as GN Sefer exploded from the beam attack as well as the stress placed on its GN Condenser. The explosion was so large and fast that there was not enough time for Hixar to separate the GN Pod. After the explosion subside, Grave immediately recovered the GN Pod's wreckage and rushed back to base. Miraculously, Hixar survived the accident with only minor wounds and was smiling energetically when Grave visited him in the infirmary a few hours later. Hixar apologized to Grave for how he acted earlier. Grave was surprised and did not know what to say, he later showed his gratitude by grabbing onto Hixar's hands tightly. Hixar then complained about Virtue Physical's pilot going all out, and Ian remarked that it was an accident, the limiter had malfunctioned. Ian apologized to Hixar when the latter faulted him for not doing the maintenance work properly. Moreno then showed the furious Hixar to the next room using the pretext that he needs to conduct a checkup. Mistake Hixar wrote a diary entry on the mock battle, and in it, he wrote, "I might not be human." Hixar remembered and felt he had died during the accident that day, and was surprised by his survival as well as miraculous recovery. Looking back at what happened, Hixar concluded his memory was copied into a replica body. He then wrote that he was afraid and dare not tell anyone about it. Hixar also wrote that he should reveal the truth as it makes no sense that a nobody like him is so special. He considered reporting the matter to Veda as he was worried it may lead to a serious accident, but could not bring himself to do so. Grave's Suspicion Using his special authorization to read through Veda's data on the organization's members, Grave found that Hixar was registered as "Human", but having seen the Virtue Physical accident, he doubts it. Since Hixar's behavior did not change after the accident, he was not replaced by a fake. Although Innovades are created to be human-like, they are not a clone of any person. Rather, they are typically created using gene templates prepared beforehand. Cloning a human was not impossible, but doing this for Hixar, pilot of a support machine, was unnecessary. This meant Hixar was not a human in the first place. As an Innovade, Grave was not shocked by this, the question was why this was covered up. Many innovades served as Veda's ears and eyes, so it is possible that Veda created Hixar to spy on the organization's members. However, Grave did not feel it is so simple. Grave suspected that someone is using Hixar to spy on him. He also suspected that the same person was the one responsible for his new mission - Eliminate those who had witnessed the Gundam, and know about the organization's existence. The targets were Fon Spaak and Tieren Kyitwo's pilots, they were previously off the kill list as they were deemed unlikely to reveal the organization's existence. Later, Grave met Hixar who was given the same mission. While talking about their new mission, Grave hinted that he would kill Hixar if necessary, but Hixar failed to get the hint. Grave also told Hixar to abandon him if it helps to protect the Plan, but added that he would not die before he had protected the Plan. The later words were meant for the party spying on Grave through Hixar. Mental Breakdown Grave won the battle against the Tieren Kyitwo's pilots, however, he spared their lives and managed to get Veda to cancel the kill order. Hixar arrived to congratulate Grave, but then somehow took out a gun and shot the latter several times. Hixar was in a state of confusion, he did not understand what he done. Grave regretted his naiveté; he never thought Hixar would be used not only to spy on him but to kill him. Grave felt his strength diminishing and fell onto the ground despite him resisting. Beside him, a badly shaken Hixar muttered his name in a barely recognizable voice. Grave felt this was all his fault, and using the last of his strength, muttered, “I’m s… sorry, Hixar...” However, his voice was too soft to reach the confused Hixar. On that day, Grave's name was removed from Veda's list of Gundam Meisters. In Hixar's registration record, he was changed from "Human” back to “Innovade." However, this change can only be seen by those with a high access level. To the normal members, Hixar's information seem to be deleted. The deletion of one's registration record from Veda was equivalent to death, and in truth, Hixar 'died' the day Grave passed away. Aftermath Hixar was later sent back to his room. Grave was revived temporarily, and after killing Beside Pain, he send his last message to Hixar. Without identifying himself, Grave reported in a business-like manner that the enemy was removed and what Hixar had done was correct and helpful. However, at the end, he added emotionally,“So… Stand up again and live on”. Hixar was still in a state of shock and couldn't understand most of the message, but the last words caught his attention. These words eventually rejuvenated him and rekindled his determination to work for the Plan. However even then, he did not remember receiving the message. This was how great the lost of a good friend had affected him. Due to Grave's death, Hixar's character changed and Veda made him a private agent due to his strong willingness to help advance the Plan. Hixar was fitted him with an explosive device to prevent betrayal. Mobile Suit Gundam 00F In 00F, Hixar follows Fon, who has gone AWOL with both Hanayo and Gundam Astraea F2. Hixar takes the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F to follow Fon into space. There, Hixar sees that Fon is intending to drop a group of asteroids onto the Earth. Hixar intends to stop Fon but is intercepted by Innovator Bring Stabity, who is piloting a black Gundam Plutone equipped with a GN Drive Tau. Bring explains to Hixar that he is helping Fon as Fon's plan will help Aeolia's plan. Bring then says that Hixar was the same as him, an Innovator, a superior race created for carrying out the Plan. Hixar was shocked by the revelation, but argued his life's purpose was his to decide and not for such Plan. With that, Bring decided that Hixar had rebelled against Aeolia's Plan and proceeded to fight him. After fighting for a while, Hixar activated Sadalsuud's Trans-Am, reaching for the discarded GN Sniper Rifle and started firing at the Black Plutone. Bring responded by activating GN Field. However, Hixar's attacks managed to penetrate through and ultimately destroyed Black Plutone, forcing Bring to retreat in the Core Fighter. After seeing Sadalsuud F ending its Trans-Am, Bring noted that Hixar wouldn't be able to stop Fon's plan anymore. However, Hixar argued that Bring didn't know Fon's real nature well enough. At that time, the asteroids that Fon had launched exploded, with its debris spreading to block the sunlight from reaching the Solar Orbital Ring. This disrupted the solar power generation and caused a global blackout. Hixar called out to Fon and demanded an explanation to what Fon's real motives were. Fon told Hixar that he had found the exact location of Veda, to Hixar's surprise. Fon used the recent crisis to analyze and find the place which was most prioritized in receiving power during the power outage; the place which was no other than Veda's location. The two later sortied with their Gundams to face the inevitable Mobile Suit Force waiting ahead of them, one of which was the GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black. Hixar was shocked to see the Rasiel, as it reminded him of his late friend, Grave. Surprisingly, the Gundam was piloted by a clone Innovade of himself; a copy of Grave was piloting the GNR-000B Black GN Sefer. Hixar decided to face the combined GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel, while Fon faced the Black Innovator versions of Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhool, and Plutone. The Hixar clone sent some Proto Bits to attack Sadalsuud F, forcing Hixar to counter using Trans-Am. Sadalsuud F's Trans-Am eventually ended, but Hixar managed to destroy most of the enemy Proto Bits. The Hixar clone praised him for his skills, which made Hixar respond that he was far more than what the clone could ever imagine. He then destroyed the GN Sefer pod, which was piloted by the Grave clone. Hixar continued that the fact that the two were created only to be copies set their life to have no value at all. Out of anger, the Hixar clone began rushing to Sadalsuud F. Hixar faced the approaching Rasiel, countering and ultimately destroying the enemy Gundam. Before the damaged Sadalsuud F retired from battle, Hixar noted that the difference between them was that the experience of losing the real Grave had made him stronger. At the end of 00F, Hixar and Hayana travel around the world in search of Fon Spaak. Mobile Suit Gundam 00I In 00I, Hixar first appeared in chapter 5. He points a gun at Leif Recitativo to prevent the latter from taking the CBY-001 1 Gundam. Hixar had received information from Veda that Beside Pain would appear in that exact place today. Unexpectedly, the 1 Gundam moves by itself and attacks Hixar, forcing him to retreat. Leif gets on the 1 Gundam and was taken over by Beside Pain after being uploaded with his data. Hixar later requested help from Chall and received the replica GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel, based on the Gundam Rasiel Black, from her. He eventually tracked down Beside Pain and fought with him using the Rasiel. However, he was easily defeated by Beside Pain and his upgraded Gundam, CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. After the battle, Beside Pain took control of Hixar's body and gave him a gun to kill himself. As Hixar was about to pull the trigger, he remembers Grave's last word about living on and manages to break free of Beside Pain's control. Beside Pain then fled and after that Hayana arrived in a GNR-000 GN Sefer. Hixar feels apologetic towards Chall about the state of the Rasiel, and Hayana suggested that he leaves the Rasiel. She added that she know another place where they can get a Gundam. Later on, Hixar and Hayana meets up with Fon in his ship, CBS-68 Euclides. From Fon, Hixar received the second Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, converted from the GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black. Using the new Gundam, Hixar fought with Beside Pain and his 1.5 Gundam again. Beside Pain uses the Alvaaron Cannon of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. However, Hixar had set a Haro in the cockpit to pilot his Gundam and lets 1.5 Gundam destroy it. Hixar then jumped into the accompanying GN Sefer, which slams into 1.5 Gundam. Hixar leaps out and opens the 1.5 Gundam's cockpit. Both he and Beside aim their guns at each other. Hixar is quicker and shoots Beside several times through his visor which kills him. This ended Hixar's feud with Beside Pain. Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 Hixar piloted a modified Sefer Rasiel (likely based on the replica Gundam Rasiel he used in 00I) to search for the original Rasiel Gundam that is floating somewhere in the vicinity of Jupiter. He wanted to recover Grave's body. Later, in his ship, Hixar witnessed the ELS appearing from within Jupiter and moving to Earth. He wanted to inform Veda of this development but his situation does not permit him to do so. As a result, he decide to place his trust in the Celestial Being members around earth. Relationships Celestial Being ;Veda ;Hayana ;Krung Thep :;Chall Acustica :;Gundam Meister 874 :;Grave Violento :;Ian Vashti :;Joyce B. Moreno ;Fereshte :;Fon Spaak Pics Gallery Hixar.jpg|Hixar in 00P 00pmeister2.jpg|Hixar Fermi & Grave Violento Hixar & Grave.jpg|Hixar wounding Grave SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Hixar.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' References External links *Hixar's profile on official site (Japanese, scroll down) *Hixar Fermi on Wikipedia (scroll down)